1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light source assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art light emitting device modules having an electrical field and heat sink structure have been manufactured in various shapes and sizes corresponding to various automobile models. In order to manufacture a light emitting device module and a heat sink structure suitable for a corresponding automobile model, new molds are manufactured. As a result, there have been issues such as an increase in investment costs including molding costs, expenditures for jigs, and the like, and an increase in manufacturing costs, molding management expenditure consumption, and the like.
In particular, in the case of a light emitting device module using a high power light emitting device, a heat sink plane for heat emission or the like is additionally used, or an assembly in a portion at which an internal volume is relatively small is not easy. Therefore, as a scheme for solving such defects, standardization of at least one of a heat sink structure and a fixing method thereof has been demanded.